Black Rose
by Le Cil
Summary: She dreamed about him every night and he waited for the day that he could make her his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Red sharingan eyes, looking at her was all she could see. In her dreams that's all she saw. Then lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. All goes dark when the kiss breaks.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Sakura jumped in surprise as her alarm clock kept going off. She turned it off and got out bed slipping her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers. She went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She turned on the coffee maker and headed for a shower. She turned on the radio and it started playing "Raise Your Glass" by Pink. She sang to the songs on the radio till she was done with her shower. She smelled of cherry blossoms and jasmine, her two favorite scents.

As soon as she got out of the bathroom, the smell of coffee filled her nose. She wrapped a black towel around her body and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. She filled the bottom of the mug with Kahlua and poured the coffee on top. She used a spoon to stir it up and then took a drink. "Perfect, now let's see about the weather." She opened the window to her apartment and grabbed the newspaper that always ended up in the flower box instead of on the deck. She flipped to the weather report and read. "Ok, sunny until showers this weekend." She set down the paper and her now empty mug on the counter and went to her room to get dressed.

She got into her normal pink shirt, white skirt, black shorts, and knee high sandals and tied her headband to pull back her bangs. Sakura grabbed her backpack and turned off the lights in her room as she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed her travel mug, filled it up with the rest of the coffee, and went out the front door, locking it up.

AS she made her way to the hospital, she stopped by the donut shop and got a bear-claw for breakfast. "That will be $1.50, Miss Haruno." The baker said as he handed her the pastry. "Thank you, have a good day!" She said as she handed him $2 and put the change in the tip jar. "You too." He said as she walked out onto the street.

She soon got to the hospital and put her things in her locker. She then grabbed her lab coat, and began to make her daily checkups. "Ok today I just need to check up on Kakashi-sensei." She spoke to herself as she checked the clipboard. She then walked into Kakashi's rom where he was already awake and reading his Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"Looks like you're almost done, Sensei."

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't have the next one."

"Actually, Jiraiya left you a book at my station; though you will get it only if you don't complain about me checking your sharingan and taking your mask off to check the stitches on your top lip."

"Ok. Fine" Kakashi pouted a little as Sakura got on top of him so she could get a closer look at his eye.

"Looks like your eye is doing well as you said it hasn't been giving you any trouble. I won't have to check on it daily. Now to check your lip"

"It hasn't been hurting, since there are no stitches." Kakashi said.

"I need the extra excuse to examine you closely." Sakura came back with as her lips came crashing down on his after pulling his mask off.

They were not dating, but for the past year Kakashi and Sakura had been fooling around with each other since a mission where they had to be newlyweds. She was still a virgin at the time, and was waiting for the right guy. However, for the sake of the mission being a success she had to compromise that and Kakashi took her.

After a few minutes of making out Sakura broke the kiss and Kakashi pulled his mask back up.

"You're a good kisser, definitely better than Sasuke."

"You're not too bad yourself, Sakura."

"I'll see you later before I go home for the day." Sakura gave Kakashi the book and exited the room, going up to Tsunade's office to see if she had anything else for her to do.

"Sakura, you are going on a 2 week vacation starting tomorrow in the Land of Rock near the volcano hot springs."

"Why am I going on a vacation? I still have to check up on Kakashi daily." Sakura was curious as to why she was getting a vacation. She was kind of waiting to do that as a honey moon with whoever she decided to marry; whenever that would be.

"I'll handle Kakashi and you have been working here for 3 years with no days off, and no sick days. You should relax every once in a while. So you will go home and pack up. You also have the rest of the day off and are leaving tomorrow. Lee will escort you to the border. I don't want to see you at the hospital again after today."

"Yes, Tsunade. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too, Sakura and enjoy your vacation."

Sakura left Tsunade's office and headed to Kakashi's room to tell him the news. After she told him he spoke. "So for 2 weeks, I won't get to kiss you? Looks like you have to give me a really one to make up for the time you are gone."

As soon as he was done talking, Sakura pulled down his mask and started making out with him. Kakashi's hands wandered over her body, going under her shirt and bra. He massaged her breasts and even teased them a bit. Her hands wandered over and down his chest and into his pants to grab his member.

"Sakura, lock the door and close the blinds."

As Sakura did as he said, Kakashi took off his pants, freeing his 7 inch long dick and Sakura began to strip off her clothes in a sexy manner. With each article of clothing that came off, the harder Kakashi became. Finally Sakura was naked and standing in front of him. She climbed onto the bed and teased him by rubbing her wet pussy against his hard dick.

Kakashi's mouth wrapped around one of her nipples and he began to suck. Her pussy got wetter and she started to jerk him off. "Get that sweet pussy over here." He said as he turned Sakura around and covered her pussy with his mouth. She was wet, sweet, and intoxicating as he sucked on her. He then put two fingers in her and pumped them in and out.

As Sakura felt Kakashi's fingers in her, she ran her tongue up and down the base of his dick. She then jacked him off while she sucked on his balls. His moans kept her going as she continued what she was doing.

Suddenly her face was pulled away and Kakashi's lips were on hers once again. She felt a little pain as he drove her down upon his dick.

"I still can't believe how big you are, Sensei"

"And I love feeling how tight you are, my sweet Sakura."

Sakura continued to bounce up and down on Kakashi feeling him going in and out of her. When she came down he would thrust up to drive himself deeper into her. "Ahh, Kakashi, I'm going to come!" "Let it, Sakura. I am too!"

As Sakura let her release go, her body squeezed Kakashi and he came too, spilling his seed into her. Sakura collapsed onto Kakashi as they both struggled to catch their breath. She got off and lay down next to him for a few minutes, resting her head on his muscular chest.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that we won't be able to be together. I think Tsunade wouldn't be too pleased if we started dating. I'm your teacher still and she still doesn't know all the details of our last mission together."

"I agree, she does admire your skills, however she wishes you would take things a little more seriously, Sensei."

"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Kakashi."

"It's a habit, sorry." Sakura apologized as she got up out of the bed. They talked as she put her clothes back on and fixed herself up so no one would get suspicious.

"Bye, see you after I come back from my vacation." Sakura spoke as she walked over to Kakashi to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll be out of here when you get back so stop by my place as soon as you get in town." He spoke after the kiss broke.

With that Sakura left the room and Kakashi to his book. She put his charts back into his file, which had its own drawer in the cabinet and continued to do the last of her paperwork before checking out for the rest of the day.

When she got home, Sakura got out her duffel bag and went to her closet. She pulled out her cute black bikini that had little shurikens on it and folded it into her bag. She pulled out a few cute, skimpy shirts and bootie shorts to go along with. She packed her normal sandals and then went to the drawers to pick out some sexy panties and matching bras. She hoped she might get lucky with some handsome stranger. She finished packing with some toiletries, suntan lotion, and a few weapons, just in case something happens.

By the time she was done with everything, it was time for dinner. She popped a TV dinner in the microwave and turned the TV onto the nightly news. She ate her dinner while waiting for the regional news for the week.

"Well aren't we all lucky, unless you live in Suna. Sunny skies and great weather is for all this week, especially in the mountains. Now Suna is expected to have a few days of rain, but they need it, so that is the forecast." The weather man spoke in delight which was definitely fake, but it's a job obviously.

"Well good thing I'm going up to the mountains. I love their hot springs and I'll get a chance to tan." Sakura talked to herself and the TV as she was eating. After she was done eating, she threw out the plate and turned off the TV as she made her way to her bedroom. She took off all her clothes except for her panties then put on a shirt she stole from Naruto when they broke up. The weird thing was that it always smelled like ramen no matter how many times she washed it.

She slipped into bed and passed out into dream land in a matter of minutes. She again dreamed of the sharingan eyes looking at her. She always tried to look away, but she was drawn to them like fate had meant it to happen. This time was different though, this time the mysterious eyes spoke to her and said, "Until we meet my sweet, sweet, flower."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sakura woke up and stretched for a minute before going into the kitchen to make coffee. While the coffee brewed she slipped in the shower and again used her cherry blossom body wash. It was either the only scent she liked or she was going with the meaning of her name. No matter what the reason, she used it.

When she was done she got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, a pink tank top and her normal sandals. She brushed and dried her hair before putting her bangs back with her headband. As she was doing this she smelled freshly brewed coffee and went right into the kitchen to grab a mug from the drying rack by sink. This was a relaxed morning so she didn't add Kahlua to the cup. She thought about it, but decided she didn't need a drink.

Knock, knock, knock. "Sakura are you awake?" A voice came from the door as she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, who is it?" She shouted as she made her way to the door.

"It's Rock Lee. I'm to escort you to the border."

"Ok." Sakura opened the door and invited Lee in for a cup of coffee, while she finished hers. "I'll be ready in a few, I just need to put away a few dishes and get the dirty ones in the dishwasher."

She finished her coffee and put the cup on the top rack then went into her room to get her duffel bag. "Did I come too early?" Lee spoke as Sakura was walking around making sure she had everything. "I'll be ready in 5. I'm just making sure I have all my stuff." Sakura turned off the lights in her room and then went to the kitchen to start the dishwasher.

Lee opened the front door and made his way outside as Sakura was turning off the lights in the kitchen and living room. She reached out the kitchen window and grabbed the newspaper for some reading if they took breaks on the way to the border. Before going out the door she looked back to double check that all lights were off and that everything was how it was supposed to be.

"See you in 2 weeks!" She said goodbye to her house as she closed the front door and locked it.


End file.
